The Path Once Traveled
by Seera1024
Summary: Terena Legat agreed to aide Jedi Bastila Shan on her mission. But that mission turns into a quest that will change Terena's life forever. KOTOR novelization. LSF Revan. RevanxCarth


Disclaimer: I do not own anything beyond the player created aspects of Revan.

CHAPTER ONE – THE _ENDAR SPIRE_

Terena Legat woke with a start. It took her a few moments to realize what was wrong: the ship was under attack. She swore under her breath as she heard the door to her quarters begin to open. Her blaster was in her footlocker, not that she was a very good shot with it. But as a scout you had to have the basics of fighting since you were usually on the front lines while you scouted.

She breathed a sigh as she saw it was an ensign in the Republic Fleet. And not just any ensign. It was her friend Trask Ulgo. The two had gone through training together and both got assigned to different ships to start with. "We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet!" Trask said, worry coating his voice, "Hurry up! We don't have much time!"

"Damn. Turn around," Terena said getting up and opening her footlocker and getting into her uniform, "What's our priority?"

Trask turned around at the command and said, "Getting Bastila off the ship. We've taken heavy losses. I know you're a scout and not a soldier, but Bastila needs all troops at her side during this battle." Terena could see the worry and pleading in his eyes. Trask was worried.

"You're going over every possibility if we fail, Trask, stop it," Terena said, putting her hands on his shoulder, "Bastila needs your mind in the present, not the future. Not to mention so do you and I. We aren't going to survive if your head is in the clouds."

Trask nodded, the worry leaving his eyes, "Then let's go. Since the ship is under lock down, these doors are locked. Luckily, I have the override codes." He then stepped forward and unlocked the door and the two stepped through the door.

"This is Carth Onasi," the ship wide communication channel had opened up, "The Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

"Things must be bad. He's one of the best pilots in the Republic and has seen more combat and the entire crew of the Endar Spire combined. If he's saying things are bad..." Trask said, trailing off at the end.

"And any good soldier knows when he needs reinforcements. The bridge is fairly tight quarters and I imagine Bastila is on the bridge. It's probably a harder battle considering they'll be trying to keep Bastila free to use her battle meditation. And you heard Onasi, we need to get to the bridge and fast. Come on soldier, let's go!" Terena said in a matter of fact tone.

The two looked at each other and nodded and began to move quickly, but with some caution towards the bridge. They would be no good to Bastila if they rushed into a Sith boarding party. And Terena had no intentions of dying on the _Endar Spire_, not if she could help it.

They did not get far before they saw a small band of Republic soldiers lose to a faction of the Sith boarding party. "For the Republic!" Trask quietly yelled as he pulled out his blasters and began firing on the Sith.

Terena shook her head slightly at her friend and pulled her short sword from it's sheath and ran up to a Sith and began to fight. The battle was over pretty quickly. Terena figured the Republic soldiers were more ranged fighters than melee as they appeared to be felled by swords and a broken double bladed sword. Pity it was broken, Terena was fairly nimble with two-handed weapons.

"I've got a feeling that won't be our last battle with the Sith," Trask said before frowning, "What are you doing, Terena?"

Terena had begun to rummage through the remains of the dead Sith and Republic soldiers. "What does it look like I'm doing? We're going to end up going down to the planet below. We're going to need money and items to use and barter with to get off the planet. I've got a funny feeling it won't be as easy as calling up the Republic or Jedi."

Trask gave a nod and kept a look out so that they wouldn't get ambushed while Terena was rummaging through the bodies of the dead. When she appeared finished, Trask said, "Finished?"

"Yep, let's move out, but I will be checking bodies as we head to the bridge," Terena said, resuming her trek towards the bridge.

The pair continued to head down the corridors and luckily didn't run into anymore boarding parties. When they approached the door to the next section, however, they heard sounds of a fight. Trask opened the door and both Trask and Terena froze at what they saw: a Jedi fighting a Dark Jedi.

"This fight's too much for us," Trask said, moving into a defensive position in case the Dark Jedi spotted them, "We'd best stay back. We'd just get in the way if we tried to help." Terena nodded in agreement and also took a defensive position.

The two watched the Force users fight until the Jedi took down the Dark Jedi. Before either Terena or Trask could move forward to greet the Jedi, an explosion in a nearby panel ended up killing the Jedi. "That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila. Damn, we could have used her help!" Trask said, obviously frustrated.

"Focus, Trask, looks like there were Sith hanging back from the fight that are now taking interest in us," Terena said and ran towards the Sith and fought them. She looted their bodies once the fight was over.

The two then continued the routine until they got to the bridge. Terena hit the button to open the door and was a bit surprised to find it overrun with Sith, but quickly focused on fighting the Sith in the room. Between her and Trask, they quickly cleared the bridge after a few explosions took out a fair number of the remaining Sith and, unfortunately, the Republic soldiers in the room.

"Bastila and Carth aren't on the bridge. They must have retreated to the escape pods," Trask said in a hurried voice, "We better head that way ourselves. The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the shop there's nothing stopping them from blasting the _Endar Spire_ into galactic dust!"

"Right, let's head that way," Terena said and made her way to the door leading to the escape pods, searching the bodies yet again for useful items. She had to force back tears this time after stumbling upon a picture of a woman and a young child in the pocket of a Sith soldier. Sith or not, he was apparently a father and husband who would soon have a grieving family once they learned he was dead.

They didn't get very far when Trask put his arm out in front of Terena. "What's the deal, Trask?" Terena asked.

"I hear something coming from the other side of that door," Trask said, motioning to the door on the other side of the room.

"The door to the starboard section and the location of the escape pods is through the door to our right. Why are you worried about what's on the other side of the door to the other quarters on this level?"

Trask didn't have time to answer before the aforementioned door opened to reveal a Dark Jedi. "That's why," Trask said, "Damn! I'll try to hold him off, you get to the escape pods! Go!"

"I'm not leaving you, Trask!" Terena said, trying to pull him towards the starboard section.

Trask sighed and opened the door to the starboard section. He pushed Terena through the door. Then blasted the controls to the door to lock it shut.

Terena pounded her hands on the door in grief and frustration. Her friend had just sacrificed himself to keep her safe. She took a few deep breaths and began to try to get herself focused on making it to the escape pods.

She blinked a few times at her personal communicator going off and eventually opened it to hear, "This is Carth Onasi. I'm tracking your position through the _Endar Spire_'s life support systems. Bastila's escape pod is away; you're the last surviving crew member of the _Endar Spire_! I can't wait for you much longer; you have to get to the escape pods!"

"Got it," Terena replied and closed the communicator. That was what she needed in order to get her mind focused on what she needed to do. So that Trask's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. She fought her way towards the escape pods, looting the bodies as she went.

As she approached the door to the room next to the escape pods, her personal communicator went off again. She answered it immediately, "Be careful! There's a whole squad of Sith Troopers on the other side of that door! You need to find some way to thin their numbers. You could reprogram the damaged assault droid to help you, if you have enough repair parts. Or you could use computer spikes to slice into the terminal and use the _Endar Spire_'s security systems against the Sith."

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll be careful. See you in a few," Terena said, closing the communicator and searching the room for useful items. Namely computer spikes. She had some knack with slicing computers as her job as a scout sometimes required her to rummage through computers for information. She found some spikes and headed over to the terminal.

She booted the terminal up and found the list of security options for the room that was between her and the escape pods. There was only one option: overload the power conduit in the room and fry the Sith. Seemed appropriate to Terena and so she did so. She had some remorse as she heard the Sith scream from the shock, but told herself that it was either them or her and she'd prefer they die and she live.

When the screaming died down she opened the door to find all of the Sith in the room had died. She sighed a bit in relief, she wasn't sure she could handle battling anymore. She hadn't taken an inventory of her own injuries and didn't want to. She didn't want to know how bad she was. Sometimes seeing the injuries made them that much worse.

She looted the bodies in the room as well as the footlockers in the room. She then opened the door to find Carth Onasi on the other side of the door.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to open the door," Carth said, "There's only one escape pod left. We can hide out on the planet below."

"I was rummaging for supplies. Otherwise we might find ourselves short on supplies, money to get supplies, and items we can sell to get the money to buy supplies," Terena said, "And what's the plan for after we get onto the planet?"

"We're the last two crew members left on the _Endar Spire_. Bastila's escape pod's already gone, so there's no reason for us to stick around here and get shot by the Sith. Now come on, there will be time for questions later!" Carth said, the urgency in his voice not lost on Terena.

"Right," Terena said with a sheepish smile as another direct hit from the Sith shook the ship. She got into the escape pod and when Carth got in he hit the eject button.

Shortly after the escape pod left the ship a shock wave, most likely from the explosion of the _Endar Spire_ herself, hit the escape pod, throwing Terena's head into the side of the escape pod and the world went black.

Author's Note:

This is my first fan fiction. As such, I would love feedback. Any quest you want to see explicitly done as opposed to just mentioned, mention it.


End file.
